This project explores the use of mathematical techniques and models to interpret data from biochemical separation experiments. Very little work was done on this project during the past year. Preparations were made to run experiments to determine moments of the distribution of molecular weights in proteins as measured by equilibrum sedimentation. A study of the feasibility of measuring rate constants by affinity chromatography was concluded with a generally negative finding unless auxiliary information is available.